The New Generation of Mew Mews' II
by MississippiGirl13
Summary: Two years after Yuki defeated Deep Blue, Yuki finds that her life is starting to develop problems other than being a mew. She soon finds herself becoming nauseous and is horrified when she discovers why. But Yuki isn’t the one with problems. More inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I do own this story and the one before that, and all the new mews and other characters.**

**Summery: Two years after Yuki defeated Deep Blue, like her mother before her, Yuki finds that her life is starting to develop other problems other than being a mew. She soon finds herself becoming nauseous and is horrified when she discovers why. Yuki isn't the only one with problems however. After Newnan's death Yoshiaki is taking a turn for the worst, getting into drugs and alcohol, and his twin sister, Akiko has become sick and is having trouble fighting it off. Emiko has gone into depression, but the reason is unknown to everyone but her. And after two years of being in juve, Akinori turns eighteen and has finally been released. How will that go over? But on a happy note, little Tade has finally gotten her first boyfriend! How will everything turn out for the mews? Sequel to The New Generation of Mew Mews'. **

Chapter 1

She looked at the beer warily. Was it worth it? What good could she possibly get from it? Was getting drunk even worth it? She felt Mikio's eyes on her, seeing what she'd do. She slowly took the beer from Yoshiaki. She took a sip and held back a small wince from the taste. She gulped it down and quickly handed the beer back. A smile spread across Yoshiaki's face.

"You're face was _so _priceless." he smirked.

Yuki stared at the boy mew. In the past two years, he had barely changed on the outside. He still wore the same baggy jeans and dark shirts. His hair lay in perfect disarray. Only, he wasn't nearly the same personality wise. In 2 years, he had changed mentally in so many ways. The nineteen year old seemed like he was almost twenty five. He was drinking, smoking, and dating girls Yuki wouldn't ever like to see even near her house. Everyone knew why he had changed. It had all started right after Newnan's death.

Newnan had been Yuki's best friend, and Yoshiaki's girlfriend. Well, they hadn't really been going out, but they really liked each other a lot. They may have even loved each other. Even though Yoshiaki never showed any signs of sadness anymore, Yuki was sure he wasn't over Newnan yet. Her death had been so horrible. Yuki still blamed herself for her friend's death, and she could only imagine what Yoshiaki was thinking.

Yuki once again looked at the beer and thought of the consequences of drinking any more. It was just her and the two boys. Did she really want to stick around until they were too drunk to see straight? No, she would much rather go home.

"I've got to go guys. I'll see you at work tomorrow." she leaned up and kissed Mikio before turning and walking away.

Mikio watched her go as he took a swig of beer. He thought idly of things he would never think if he were fully sober. He was slightly drunk, but he wasn't about to admit it. He leaned against a wall as he took another drink of beer. Yoshiaki was also leaning against a wall, starring off into space. He was on his second beer, and already fairly drunk. He always got lost in though while he was drunk, so it was quite obvious. The boys drank about one or two more beers before departing, Yoshiaki heading home to get some sleep, while Mikio heading out to have some fun.

That fun ended up being at a strip club. Mikio entered and sat down at a table. Girls were hanging all over poles, dancing around wearing basically nothing. One girl in particular caught his eye as he saw her long blond hair with brown highlights fly around as she spun on a pole. Her shorts were almost nonexistent; more of underwear than anything else, and her top showed all off all her stomach and her breasts were falling out the top and bottom. She had on lots of makeup, and on her lower back, almost on her ass, was a tattoo of a tiger, reaching its claws out to slash at something, baring its fangs. He was swinging and moving her body everywhere, showing it off to everyone willing to see it. It was obvious that she enjoyed her job. As she strutted off the stage Mikio suddenly realized just wear he was.

At a strip club.

"Oh shit!" he whispered under his breath as he quickly got to his feet and made it to the exit as quickly as his drunken body would let him.

He knew that if Yuki ever found out he would be in deep trouble. She would never forgive him; that he knew. He walked home clumsily, and when he got there he walked up the stairs to his room just as clumsily, mumbling nonsense to Ryou and Keiichiro on his way. He collapsed on the bed and instantly fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Okay, so that's chapter 1! hope you like it! I'll update as soon as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emiko sat down for a quick break before her shift at Café Mew Mew. Her vision blurred in and out of focus. She looked around at some of the other Mews busy working. Yoshiaki was sitting outside with Tade. The cheery girl was sitting on the edge of her seat, telling some exciting story, bouncing with every syllable. The story might have been interesting, but Yoshiaki didn't seem to be listening at all. He was slumped over in his seat, smoking what looked like his third cigarette. Emiko made notes in her mind about every Mew present.

Yoshiaki.: Smoking, tired, dull, possibly hung-over.

Tade: Happy (what else is new?), some new story, defiantly not hung-over.

Yuki walked out of the bathroom, clutching her stomach and wincing. As she walked by, Emiko noticed a red stain on the crotch of her underwear.

Yuki: On period, not very hung-over but defiantly is.

"Hey Yuki, you have a period stain on your jeans," Emiko walked up to the pink haired mew. Yuki's face immediately turned red as she looked desperately around.

"Thanks…do you have something…" Emiko handed off her jacket to Yuki without question.

"Thank you so much," Yuki tied the jackets around her waist, and flashed Emiko a grateful look.

Mikio walked out of the kitchen, rubbing his temples. Deep bags settled under his eyes. Emiko decided to have fun.

"HEY MIKIO WHAT'S UP?!" she yelled into his ear.

"OH MY GOD MY HEAD!!" Mikio yelped out, "SHUT UP!" Emiko chuckled to herself.

Mikio: Very, VERY hung-over. I wonder what happened last night…

"Oh, Emiko, you need to get working soon. I heard a birthday party is coming at 10. Oh my head…" Mikio moaned as he stumbled back into the kitchen.

"Crap I hate birthday parties, little brats love pulling my hair," Emiko grumbled and stormed into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yuki sat in the kitchen of Café Mew Mew. Suddenly, Akiko stormed in.

"Damn you and your periods!" she sarcastically yelled at Yuki.

"Huh?" Yuki was still clouded from the drinking the night before. She didn't react well with alcohol, and with a mixture of cramps and nausea she felt like crap.

"I'm on my period too." Akiko moaned as she sat down beside Yuki.

"Oh…"

"So what's with you? You're very… _quiet_… today." Akiko studied the very distant Yuki.

"Hmmm? Oh… I, uh, had a little drink yesterday. I don't even know why I feel so crappy; I only had a swig, barely even a gulp." She clutched her head as she felt it start to ache.

"Was it your first drink?"

"Yeah…"

"That's why then. The first time is always the worst." Akiko patted Yuki's back before getting her an Aspirin.

"Thanks." She gulped it down.

"We should get back to work." Akiko said, and the two quickly left the kitchen to start getting ready for the birthday party.

The party was agonizing for the mews. The kids left things all over the place, and they all knew what it would take hours to clean. It was just so convenient that the twins had a family get together _right _after the party, and Tade had to baby-sit her brothers. Emiko, of course, had to go to a dinner with her mom and all her coworkers in the modeling business. That left Yuki and Mikio to clean up the mess. They worked slowly, both of them still feeling sick from the day before, Mikio more than Yuki. After a few hours of cleaning, Yuki had to take a break, leaning against a table. Mikio walked over and wrapped his arms around her, breathing in the smell of her shampoo. She leaned against him and sighed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Hung-over." he mumbled into her hair.

"That's what you get for drinking." she scolded playfully.

"You drank too."

"Yeah, but not _nearly _as much as you did." she laughed.

He slowly turned her around to face him and pulled her close, then leaned down and softly kissed her lips. She brought her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss.

For the first time ever, Yuki didn't feel satisfied with only kissing. She had loved Mikio for so long, now she wanted something more. She pulled him closer, wanting them to be as close as they could be. She felt Mikio's tongue push into her mouth.

Mikio pushed her up against the wall, still kissing, when suddenly they heard a very intentional cough. Both Yuki and Mikio's heads snapped over to see Keiichiro and Ryou standing across the room. Yuki mumbled something unrecognizable and rushed out of the room.

"So Mikio…what was that back there?" Ryou asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"Oh…we've been going out for two years, what do you expect?" he tried to state, but it all fell apart at the end. He quickly walked past the two adults, ran up to his room, and slammed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tade sat on the bench as she heard the school bell ring. Students rushed to get to class, but today she didn't care if she was late. She had 5th period next, and already, she was ready to fall asleep. She felt her eyelids drooping as she turned her mind off, making sure her quick half-sleep wouldn't be disturbed.

"Mind if I join you?" Tade looked up to see a boy standing in front of her. She couldn't remember his name, but he defiantly was familiar. He wasn't exactly easy to miss. He had light brown skin, something not common in Tokyo, with almond shaped eyes. Dark lashes framed his face. He had long fingers too, longer than the rest of his hand. She looked back at his brown eyes and searched for a name.

"No problem, may I ask what your name is?" The boy sat himself down next to her on the bench.

"Yeah, my name's Issa." He smiled a brilliant white smile. Tade's heart skipped a beat. She blinked several times to try and clear her mind.

"You okay?" Issa looked genuinely worried.

"No I'm fine." Tade tried to think of something she could say to him. "Your smile is dazzling?"; "You're very attractive?"; "I think I'm in love with you???" no that wouldn't work.

"What's your favorite animal?" that's all Tade could think up.

"I kind of like birds, but monkeys are defiantly my favorite." Tade gasped. She was part monkey!

"That's my favorite animal too!" Tade squealed.

"Really?" Issa questioned in astonishment.

"Yeah! What's your favorite color?"

"I like most colors, but mostly yellow."

"This _can't_ be possible. That's my favorite color."

"Whoa, that's weird." Issa said with a smile.

Tade smiled back at him. She had just met him, but she liked him. He was nice, and they had a lot in common. She tried to stiffen a yawn, but it failed and Issa raised an eyebrow.

"You seem tired." he stated.

"Yeah, at work yesterday there was some kid having a birthday party, and then I had to go home and baby-sit my brothers."

"Whoa, you have a lot on your plate, don't you?" he seemed truly concerned, which made Tade feel truly special. She blushed, looking down modestly.

"It's not _that _much. Usually I do a whole lot more… You should have seen my friend Yuki when she was around my age. Now _she _had a lot on her plate."

He tilted his head to the side, "How so?"

She froze, knowing she couldn't tell him half the stuff that had happened to Yuki because most of it was mew stuff. "Uh, well, it's kinda personal, and it, uh, wouldn't feel right telling other people…"

He held up his hands, "Yeah, its okay, I totally understand." he smiled that brilliant smile again, making the thirteen year old melt. The bell rang again, signaling that 5th period had started and they were officially tardy.

"Shoot." Issa said as he got to his feet. He looked at Tade again and smiled, "I'll see you around, okay?" Tade nodded and within seconds she was watching him walk away, leaving her there on the bench. Her heart was still beating fast, not yet settled from the wonderful encounter with that most perfect boy she had ever met.


End file.
